<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Weren’t Meant To Be by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25879297">Weren’t Meant To Be</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hermitcraft RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breaking Up &amp; Making Up, M/M, and bdubs, and its really fuckin hard to communicate, bc these two gives the other a fuckin silent treatment, especially not zed, grian being a bro, it’s not that angsty dw, the hermits can’t handle not having tangpulse together</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:48:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>575</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25879297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The server’s power couple: Tango and Impulse.</p><p>Surely nothing can separate these two apart, right? They’ve been through everything. They died next to each other, for God’s sake!</p><p>But no, things did not work out.</p><p>And it’s up to Bdubs to stop his two friends and partners from ripping the server apart by their silent treatment at each other, accompanied by the Zedaph himself, and Grian, because Grian just likes to join in whenever he can. But he’s helping, alright.</p><p>Anything to make Tango and Impulse start talking again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>impulseSV/Tango Tek (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Weren’t Meant To Be</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>jealous!impulse is my new way of torturing impulsesv</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">“You think so?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">“Oh, come on,” Zedaph nudged Tango, a knowing grin on his face. “Everyone knew. You and Impulse — soulmates. Definitely soulmates.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p>
<hr/><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">“But what if he doesn’t feel the same way?” Impulse said. “What if this was all just me making up scenarios?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Mumbo glanced at Beef, before the pair laughed at Impulse. “Oh, Impulse,” the former said, between his wheezes, “you must be joking.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">“I think,” Beef said as he put an arm around Mumbo, “if anyone’s an expert in romance with chaotic messes, it’s us.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">He shoved the bouquet into Impulse’s arm. “Now go! Shoo! Say the words!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">With that, Impulse involuntarily entered the blue Toon Tower, practically drenched in his own sweat out of nerves.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p>
<hr/><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">“God. I’m so lucky I have you in my life.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p>
<hr/><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">“So we decided to make the pathway shaped like a pi, because why not, right?” Tango jumped around the gaming district, not realising Impulse’s sulky expression between his own giddiness. “And look, X had made a game already! It was all credits to Zed, really. Have you did a test-run on his golf yet? I was lucky to be the first to do so. It was amazing.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">“Yeah,” Impulse managed to muster. “That’s cool.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p>
<hr/><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">“I’m heading off,” Tango said as he stocked up a bunch of rockets. “Loads of things to do. I’ll meet you again here tonight, okay?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">“Where are you going?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">“Decked Out,” he said. “Zed’s helping me create this new Clank system.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">“You seem to have a lot on your plate lately, huh,” Impulse said, forcing a smile. “But see you tonight, I hope.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">If Tango noticed Impulse’s expression, he chose not to address it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">“I love you.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">“Love you too.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p>
<hr/><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">“You know, dude, you should use your Zoucher to make Zed carry your diamonds,” Tango laughed. “I use mine all the time. Haven’t even paid. Butler... lucky you. I’d love to see him on a maid outfit.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">“Yeah. That’s neat,” Impulse shrugged. “Maybe I’ll think about it.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p>
<hr/><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">“Hey, man,” Etho said, raising an eyebrow at his friend — who’s pretty much not in the present at the moment. “You good?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">“What — oh, yeah, yeah. Yeah, I’m good,” Tango shrugged. “Just tired, I guess.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p>
<hr/><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">“Whoop!” Grian dramatically did a flip just inches away from the ground in an attempt to surprise the lone Hermit at his barge.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">“Hey, Impulse!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">“Hmph.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">To Grian’s surprise, Impulse didn’t greet him with his signature smile — instead he just sulked off. At first, Grian thought it was his fault as usual — but Impulse had seen him at his stupidest, back in the days, and still laughed along. This wasn’t like him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">“It wasn’t,” a lisping voice piped up from behind him. “I’ve worked with Tango and Impulse for a while now. Something’s off.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">“What do you mean?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Bdubs sighed. “Impulse has been acting rude to practically anyone,” he explained. “On the plus side, wasn’t your fault — for once, heh. On the bad side, that’s not an Impulse thing.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p>
<hr/><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">“You’re extremely possessive. You can’t get jealous of literally anyone and everyone for saying ‘hi’ to me! And last time I checked,” Tango yelled, “Zed’s your good friend! Why are you being unnecessarily rude to him?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p>
<hr/><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">“We’re in a relationship for a reason. You have me, now. So will you spend at least some time with me, stop fucking around and flirting with everyone else, please?” Impulse quietly said. “Or am I not enough for you?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p>
<hr/><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">“I want to break up.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>